The Water Blood
by silverblade1999
Summary: "LEGO IS A BUNCH OF JUNK!" I remember, that was what I last said to Robin, before he disappeared into the woods nearby. I followed. As a sister, as a guider to remove the obsession for Ninjago that blinded his life, I followed. But when I emerged out of the forest with no sign of him, I wasn't expecting a whole new world to appear as well. Please R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read anything, please don't think me as a LEGO hater. I love lego as much as anybody else in this fandom. So please, lower your daggers. **

**And another thing: I'm altering my style of writing, and this is my first attempt don't expect perfect work so PLEASE, PLEASE stick to me and criticize if possible. **

**THANK YOU DO MUCH I LOVE YOU GAIZ OuO**

* * *

"Wait, is that... the mud human?"

"Oh yeah, I recognize her from Sarah's youtube videos."

"Ew, remember her going down the trash just to find moldy cheese?"

"I know right! Gur-ross!"

I held my breath in attempt to cease the fire inside me, but my eyes were still lingering what was happening behind me.

I can't afford to buy a laptop, but the 'video' thing was enough to tell me that someone had pranked me again.

For the third time.

**Deep breaths. **

**In.**

**Out. **

**In.**

** Out. **

**Crap.**

**They're talking all crap.**

**Don't listen to them.**

Walking stiffer, I made my way faster out of the school, and burst into the quiet greenery that welcomed me home after another torturous day of school.

I huffed as I ran across the street to a apartment, then bolted up the stairs, barged into my home, and plopped into my seat. Laying out all the terrifying amount of worksheets, I sighed and started with science.

Robin burst through the door and sent a few papers extracted from homework fluttering away from my seat, gaining my attention immediately.

Well, he knew that would work. I almost never acknowledge his appearance if he politely rapping of the door. I looked up impatiently from my study, casting my glare at his emerald eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can I borrow seven bucks? Just seven bucks, please, please?" He grinned, making that annoying flea face again that made me sag.

"Let me guess; that retarded bunch of plastic you call LEGOs." I leaned my head on my hand, a half smirk making its way to my lips.

"Ninjago." My brother corrected. "And it's not plastic, it's a awesome brand that has epic merchandises!" He retorted. "You're retarded."

"Wrong thing to say." I wagged my finger. "No seven bucks for you."

"But sis!" Robin protested. "Please-"

"No!" My firm tone blew clouds of hurt to his face. "Do you know what you're asking for? Expensive stuff. Stuff that would make dad angry. Stuff that is expensive enough to pay mom's hospital bills." I can see Robin slowly taking interest on his feet. "I wouldn't give you anymore money unless it is used for good stuff, and I want to be there to SEE it."

I watched as my brother grew lifeless for a moment, before he glared at me, then he stalked off.

**At least he's gone... **

**...for now. **

I leaned on my table which was piled with more working waiting for me to finish, still silently staring at me like whatcha doin there lookin at nothin, yo teacher's waitin for this, y'know!

Knowing my brother's obsessed personality on Ninjago was almost unstoppable, I knew he would come at least after two or three days. But the fact that he didn't care about mom was the one that set my shoulders to sag and spark dullness in my mind. I pinched the top of my nose and tried to cease the headache inside me, but apparently worked for only adults, not fourteen year olds.

Before I had another few times to laze around, my dad barged in in his builder uniform, stained and worn out by age. His mustache was unshaved, leaving pricks of copper hair to poke around his chin and above his mouth. But overall he looked like he just went through a obstacle course in five minutes from his site just to get to me.

After the accident, dad was the only hope we can cling to. He supplies the life, our blood. Every penny he gains leaks to us. There was no penny to spare for saving.

His hand, muscular but rough, was holding the phone.

I stared at the phone for a while.

"Your mom wants to see you." He said breathlessly.

I cringed, and my heart sank.

* * *

Our only transportation was a old broken down motorcycle.

Every time, the moment we got on it, we had to pray that it would last at least until we get home safely. So far, and luckily, Fate had been cooperating nicely with us, but who knows how long that luck will last.

Me and dad gripped to the motorcycle tightly, our mouth whispering silent payers as we made our way down to the house not really far from ours, at the foot of a slope. The house was a small pleasant hut, nicely renovated and even has a front porch.

When we finally came to a abrupt halt, the motorcycle choked its last raspy breath spluttered a choke before dad released the key. "Any day and this thing will breakdown in mid journey." He muttered.

I ignored him, and ran up to the porch to knock the door in a speed of haste.

A familiar girl two years older than me with auburn ponytails opened the door. "Oh, Christine, your daughter's here!"

"Oh! Oh! Bring her in Madeline! Quick!"

Madeline bit her lower lip at me. "Her condition's getting no better. But she's still sane enough to be a awkward companion."

I took a deep breath, the pricks and pins coming and pinched my heart briefly. My fake smile still remained though.

_Our financial problems are getting no better too._

Madeline showed me to the living room which was about double the size of my bedroom, with fans, TV, and a comfy sofa. The tiles were nicely polished. On the sofa, sitting in a quite excited way, was my mom, sitting cross legged on the sofa, her hands clasped together like she just won a ticket to a free shopping spree. I plopped onto a seat beside her.

"Oooooh, Robin, it's such a nice-"

"It's Tamara, mom. Robin's your son." I pointed out, my heart souring.

"Oh my gosh, really? But he's your brother too, right?" Mom's brows scrunched together in a confused way.

If I could, I would've face palmed.

"Yeah, he is." I smiled wider to calm her spirits. Her brown eyes stared into me, filled with insanity, fear, desperateness.

"Oh my gosh, Rob- I mean, Tamara, did you actually believe they're actually so bossy, they don't even want to let me out? I mean like, I'm the mom here, not them!" She growled at the crew that was attending to her.

One of the men shrugged. "She keeps howling and tossing objects to us when we didn't let her out, and we managed to keep her on the sofa."

I flashed a pained but grateful smile. "Thanks."

"You know what, Tamara?" She placed her hands to her hips and stuck her tongue immaturely at them. "Someday I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna live with you, and have a normal life."

"Mmm hmm." I looked down at the cushions, my attention half drawn to her.

"Oooh, ooh, I remember I told you guys that I have one million bucks in the bank?" She squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh, Tamara, I didn't know I was that rich! I mean like, one million bucks is good, right?"

I simply bobbed my head lightly.

_Except that that one million bucks was claimed back by the company you once worked for, ma'am._

"Time's up." Madeline said simply, and Mom growled at her. "Don't listen to her, she's just separating us."

I sighed. I knew what would happen if I didn't leave her sooner. She would go so insane if I left later she will literally kill the crew, one by one.

"Sorry mom, but I have... tuition." I lied, and left the seat. Mom could only stare at me as I went out, and when I was back on the porch, I heard mom mumbling that Tamara didn't love her anymore and knew she never had any tuitions.

* * *

**Please please PLEASE leave a review. ;-; **


	2. Extended hand

**Forgive the retarded writer who lykes to bold stuff.**

**So I'm back to writing and my writing butsy block is gone! :D And at this darn time when I have to face my third term exam too! **

**And I have a feeling that this chapter has something wrong with it... if you notice anything please just tell whatever you want. XD My self esteem is not that high. **

* * *

When I went back, as usual, tears wanted to leak out.

**My mother is a insane person.**

**She smiles. She laughs. **

**She doesn't know what darkness lurks in her mind.**

**And it's my mom.**

* * *

**My mom.**

* * *

_Five days later_

My attention lifted from my homework consciously, expecting the devil to pounce on my money again.

**But no.**

He wasn't around.

I can't even see him lurking around finding extra pennies through the gap of my window.

Suspicion stirred up inside my heart, heating it.

But what can he do? Dad was away.

He's still owing six bucks to buying that Ninjago set.

I sighed, thinking of the rang of stuff he would do, then settle back onto my work.

_What is he doing right now...?_

* * *

The events today was led to a beyond expected. I looked around, my hand gripping my drat bag firmly.

The hall was empty.

Completely free of any living being.

My eyes rested on the clock above the street of lockers for a brief moment.

My nose twitched.

Eight thirty sharp.

_Strange... _

My strength on my backpack loosened, and the messy _phrap _on the floor echoed around me.

It was true.

They were all gone.

The silence mocked me, so I simply heaved my bag out, trying to ignore the screaming curiosity inside, dragging my steps to my IT lab.

Well, it was good thing, right?

No one giving you that stare, no one there to give you any whispers that set the itch to slap anybody.

_But where did everyone go? _

_This time was the break for the sophomores..._

_Were they all being abducted my aliens? _

_Or... was this another game of Sarah?_

I was so lost in my thoughts as I made my way upstairs, I couldn't get out to reality. It was as of a cage, a cage that I have no key to.

Sarah was the only girl that made my life a misery to live in. The the Queen of the Grade, crowned in the last Winter Formal.

I didn't know what I did to make my life a piece of junk.

She was already mixed with evil the first thing when I stepped into her life.

Maybe my evil twin did something.

She couldn't just stare at me for the first time and have the malice sparking in her eyes already.

When I let a small push to let the door heave open, and peeked inside, glimpsing of any attacks or traps set for me. As soon as my consciousness informed me of no upcoming threats, I let myself into the room, but in slow, cautious steps.

Mr. Moore was sitting at the corner, twisting his white, soft coat of mustache, a odd habit of his. His eyes, sunken in and drooped, was staring intently at the computer screen in front of him. I greeted him quietly, and went to take claim a seat at random, because, of course, no one was here.

Which was what I thought, at least.

The moment I found a decent seat beside a window, I took a seat, and instantly, a sound of a fart erupted from below my seat. The red of humiliation immediately spread across my face as Mr Moore looked up, his brow raised.

I immediately stood up, and scrambled to another seat.

I sat on it, praying silently that nothing was gonna happen.

A spray of goo inked out of the keyboard in front of me, and I had to seal my mouth to banish the scream, but my heart was racing wildly and my mind was loosing its wits.

_What was happening?_

I moved to the seat beside it, but before I could, something on the ground stabbed my feet, and pain shot up as my balance toppled, my right arm cushioning a painful fall as I gritted my teeth.

Taking in more violent breaths, I tried to move, but when I felt myself refusing to budge, I looked down.

Bubblegum.

Chewed.

I shrieked.

I didn't want to care if Mr. Moore was looking at this. He couldn't care less about my fate.

**No one does. **

No one ever does.

Not even my own brother.

My mother is insane.

My father barely sees me.

**Terrible. **

**My life is a tragedy. **

Before my tears, tears that I resisted for so long can finally leak, a creak came out of the opening door.

I bit my lip, dread trickling in, knowing there will be cameras will scroll in, teases, laughs, and then with magic of photoshop, viola, my humiliation will go multiple times worse.

But no.

A sole pair of steps sounded along the room, not a bunch of them.

The dread slowly leaked out of my heart, replaced by a tidal wave of relief that crushed it.

I looked up weakly, and came face to face with a boy in disheveled, onyx hair, chocolate brown eyes and a curious freckled face. My heart melted into molten feelings as he grabbed my arm, heaved, and I sprang out of the trap, back into my balance.

"Thanks." I choked, rubbing the place where the gum had sealed me to place.

"Hey, no problem." He smirked. "You would've get swarmed by camera flashes if you were there."

Confusion reigned my thoughts, and I couldn't help it.

"**Why are you helping me?**" I blurted, although the back of my mind was screaming and flailing its hand to pull the words back.

Too late.

The boy chuckled as I clasped my hand to my mouth to prevent anything stupid that can get me into further trouble.

My eyes gazed at his, trying to find at least a hint of a hunger for amusement, but there was nothing that mocked me except for the blankness of his eyes.

"Well, I twas thinking that I wouldn't be happy if someone humiliates me like that as well..." He looked back at the mess I made in collaboration with the set up traps.

I couldn't help but scratch the back of my neck, embarrassment came up like magma up to a mouth of a volcano. "I'm sorry." I whispered, hoping it was so soft he wouldn't bother to decipher the apology.

_What if he doesn't know what I was saying sorry for? It'll get more awkward. _

The atmosphere didn't need him to get confused to make the situation so uncomfortable the I had to lower my head. Then I heard his voice murmuring something around going back to class and Mr Moore standing up.

"Why are these bunch of kids so late? Hmph." The feeble man crossed his arms stiffly like a lively general, his eyes narrowing and walked to the door. I watched, then looked back at the boy.

"Bye."

He smiled with the sudden warmth exploding from him, and jogged to the door before the tiny contracting gap squeezed out.

I could only stare.

* * *

Eventually the sophomores came out of their hiding nest, some still giggling at the mess I made, but I can see the Queen of the Winter Formal was sulking about the ugly twist of scheme.

The very first triumph finally flickered into my heart.

When I got home, I was still stunned by the miraculous hand extended to me, but before I could think further, my dad stomped into the room, silently. His fists were held firmly side by side of his body, and although his face showed no emotion, I can see fire raging in his eyes.

**Something was up.**

He turned to me.

"Did you see Robin?" His tone was calm yet unnerving, as if he was holding back the flames of anger, yet it was almost in vain. I shook my head. "Nope. What happened?"

"He went into eBay. He stole my credit card to purchase something called LEGO. And it was three thousand bucks."

My heart shriveled and crippled to ashes.

* * *

The day continued to grow old.

The sun continued to shine.

Birds played among the embrace of the afternoon winds.

Trees swayed with the rhythm of the breeze swiftly.

Nothing was aware of what crime shattered into scene.

Dad retired to a comfortable place to go in attempt to soothen his spirits to wait for Robin to return and unleash his wrath, but I don't think Robin would even think of leaving whichever friend's house he was hiding in now.

My heart was tangled. Corrupted. Messed up.

Hurt.

I couldn't bear anymore concentration on whatever worksheet I was doing right now.

My distraction lays not far from me, hovering right under my heart.

I knew Robin will go far for claiming whatever he wants, but this was over the limits a ten year old could do.

Far from it.

This is ridiculous.

THREE THOUSAND BUCKS.

Before I can go further ranting foolishly on, a rap sounded on my door.

"Come in." I rasped.

The door creaked open, and a figure jumped in agile onto my bed. His shaggy auburn hair struck familiarity and the thundering flames my father possessed into me.

I thought I would break down and cry.

I thought I would just kneel and beg him to stop all of this incredulous nonsense.

**But nooooooo.**

"Do you have ANY idea what in the world you are doing right now?!" I threatened, leaving my seat and inching closer to him. Soon my shadow towered over him, and I can see the dread tricking in his eyes.

"THIEF! WRETCH! BRAT! IF THEY SEE YOU WITH THE NEWS CARRYING AROUND YOU, THIS WILL BE THE TITLES YOU EARN!"

My hands grabbed a bunch of worksheets and dagger them to the ground.

"you know?" Robin asked, wide eyed.

My brother lowered his head, but no words formed to shield him.

"You don't understand anything, Robin. Your obsession is blinding you. It's getting you nowhere. It's crap." I hissed through my mouth.

"Junk."

"Yes. I said, LEGO IS A BUNCH OF JUNK!"

"SHUT UP!" He finally screamed back, and my advance stopped. Silence hung in the conversation for a long moment, before he glared at me, and before I could act, his agile body whisked him out of the room.

Before he can run away once again, I bolted behind, slamming the door shut behind me.

We raced down the stairs, like a predator hunting a deer, and at times there was a hair's breadth before my desperate fingers on his hoodie.

Yet he still slipped from my grasp, like my hope that builded up so much.

Ache ate my back, but I didn't have the right to care.

Before I knew it, we were at the bottom of the stairs of the apartment, and Robin whisked away into the woods nearby us.

Well, they don't call this place _La Natura _without any less amusement to.

**Thump. **

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

Robin's heavy sneakers smashed to the ground, crippling the path of dried leaves, the entrance into the woods.

**Faster.**

**Faster.**

**Faster.**

The chant became from silent to a beating sound at my ear. My pursuit was leading me deeper and deeper into the forest, a limit I've never ventured beyond.

**Robin, come back.**

**Come back.**

**Back. **

**Now.**

Before I can unleash my own physical wrath on him, he lunged and disappeared into the bosom of the trees and vines.

"ROBIN! COME BACK NOW!" I screamed, my weariness pulling my body down.

No answer.

**"ROBIN!"**

* * *

**Yeah, I think the fault ends about here now. See ya next time,I guess, if you guys bother to stick with this crappy fic. **


	3. Blunt

After a hour of fruitless search, she finally surrendered to the fact that she'll never find him.

Biting back irritation and tears, she turned back, to turn myself back to the civilisation, when–

Snap.

She looked around, trepidation encaged her heart immediately.

**"Robin?"**

Crack.

She trembled, trying desperately to grab wits and self together as much as possible.

**"Robin, come out now!"**

S-cract.

Her heart sank. Down, down, down.

**"Not funny, Robin!"**

The big sister's eyes darted everywhere like a caged bird, cold sweat started to bead my forehead and under the heat of her palms. Her feet became lost and trembling with panic, for the sound, could not be Robin.

She might be saying this just to bolden herself.

Her heart felt like a horse galloping with a broken leg.

Just before she was about to explode, and submit herself to madness, a glow sparked into sight.

Literally.

It was a small light, not enough to light up the whole woods she was stuck in. But it was enough to absorb all Tamara's fear into one place and shove it away, lighting the curiosity up in her.

The light held the sun's fire, red and flickering with passion, the flaming beauty was holding a invisible hand to her face, cooing her to come closer, whispering stuff that she will not hear.

**Beautiful...**

Wide eyed, she inched forward, the wonder that coated her heart heaved her upwards softly like a cloud. Instincts screamed and told her to pull back, but somehow the light banished them all from blinking her out of the daze.

Tamara was completely in the light's beauty's control, but when she touched it, she wasn't expecting what happened next.

**Heat.**

Electric heat surged into her veins, snuffing the curiosity out of her like a light. She screamed, jerking the finger back and stumbling back and her left arm cradled the hand that made contact the light. When the sudden ambush faded from her senses, she breathed a raspy breath, and stumbled upward.

**Pain...**

She gasped, and before she knew it, another light shimmered into existence. This carried the blue of the storm, sparking with energy, hovering above her at the size as big as the first one, but this time it failed to enchant her sight.

The pain taught her a lesson, and she averted her eyes.

Then came another one.

The third light glimmered and just faded into existence like a invisible object presenting itself back to reality.

Pure light made the light brighter than any of the other lights, but it wasn't enough to stop Tamara from freaking out, all the other emotions for the lights completely faded. Hot water of madness brewed dangerously in her heart, and there was no less than seconds for her to reach to the limit of shrieking and screaming.

What in the world is happening?

She was about to wobble up and flee, the pace of breath started to collapse, but when she was already on her foot, another light burst out of the solid ground, causing dust and soil to cough up from the ground.

This one shimmered a earthly brown, just like the color of the soil it just lifted from, but instead of the light intensifying and growing soft at the same time, it was sturdy, consistent.

This was perhaps worse than the prank today.

Yet a little more fictitious.

Tamara felt herself stiffen to the state of a rock as the four lights surrounded her at four even sections, hovering just above her eye level, and began to spiral around as if to form a invisible staircase around her.

Her grip on her consciousness begin to slip, not not entirely.

Whimpering, she pulled herself into a tiny ball cautiously and curled up.

Now, instead of pretty little lights, all she sees is ghost lights that will threaten to absorb her life.

**Deep breaths.**

**In.**

**Out.**

**In.**

**Out.**

**I'll be safe...**

**I'll open my eyes and all of this will disappear.**

**I'll open my eyes and discover all of this is stupid illusion.**

**All I wanted to find was Robin.**

**I don't want lights.**

**I want Robin.**

**Robin.**

When she finally released herself, there was no more lights hovering around her. Instead, to her heart's disagreement, the four lights were whisked away into a hidden path nearby, still glowing softly in it's distinguished colors. In the darkness and silence, it seemed to whisper a rhythm to drag her body to follow it.

Come.

Tamara's breath was hoarse and filled with the desperateness to leave this craziness, but she took a careful step.

Scrunch. The dry leaves whined in agony at the pressure of her feet.

Biting her lip, the girl took another step, then another, until she fell into a peaceful walk traced by the four lights that spiraled each other like a firework spark that was never going to burst.

In a little corner of her mind, there was a part, a daring part that wished, that,

maybe, they will lead her to her brother, or maybe bring her out.

Maybe. The ever logical part of her mind chided.

By all means, Tamara still decided to follow that tiny brave thought.

As the lights danced among themselves under the setting sun, it's pace grew from slow to fast, making Tamara's speed having to increase to keep them lingering in her sight.

Don't loose them...

After almost what Tamara thought of one hour of tiring jogging, her heart suddenly lightened as the light zoomed out of a edge of the forest, evening light pouring into the exit.

Home.

Her heart was so light it practically got stuck at her throat, and a grin smuggled into her lips.

Alas, finally something came our of the ugly.

She increased her speed, so fast, she was practically running out of the forest.

* * *

**Free.**

A hill colored in the green of the nature sloped down sharply, with lawns and lawns of wheat racing along with the old patched path hastily carved into sight. At the feet of all stands a few hay houses with bamboo walls supporting them, the troop stretching to a endless horizon. Farmers rushed to and fro, carrying ripened wheat and planting young ones, every one of them donning the wide surfaced straw hat.

The sky was a light purple draping over the lively blue, tainted with splattered orange that blended beautifully into a lazy evening. The sun was no longer a ball of blinding and hissing light, rather than a warm, hazy red ball hovering not far from the horizon beneath it.

Swallows, recognizable from their sharp tails, swooped around the sky playfully before the last moments of daylight ended.

The whole day was yawning, but it didn't make Tamara yawn.

Rather, the girl rose a eyebrow, but the dread of getting lost again wasn't as thick as the last one she suffered from a few minutes ago.

This wasn't home.

She took a deep breath.

Who cares if I ended up in a different place, at least I can still ask for directions.

This area is always pulled back by the hands of time in advancement anyways.

* * *

**Boy, is she wrong.**

"Excuse me, do you know where should I to get to Sericaon Street?"

"What?"

"Excuse me, do you know where should I get to Sericaon Street-"

"Where the heck is that?"

"Excuse me, sir, may I know the directions to Sericaon street?"

"What? Never heard of it!"

The man gruffly turned from her and resumed his muddy work while Tamara can only stare at the ground in growing despair.

The only thing in Tamara's power is to gawp.

No one would never know the condo that replaced the great columns of Seriacon. They towered and conquered the beauty of America till a company inspired by a project chopped its fame off and placed it the museum.

So this condo did a terrible job replacing it.

Tamara turned around, and scampered to a kind looking woman with grey hair bundled up behind her straw hat.

"Hi, may I ask you for the directions of the Seriaon street?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" The woman exclaimed.

Tamara's hope finally collapsed into a fitful bunch, and she placed her hands to her face as the groan escaped.

"Oh, you seem desperate." The woman smiled sweetly, yet not tainted with worry. "I know where you might find a map around."

"You know?" She spun around, wide eyed and the hope suddenly burst open into fireworks once again.

"Yes, Jamakai Village might not be a place, but Ninjago City defenitely has a map." The woman bent down to stab more wheat into the ground. "My son works there, so I know."

Splash, splash, splash.

The word Ninjago hit a gong inside me, real hard, real tough, enough to trigger a thick, important memory.

Ninjago City...?

**Ninjago?**

I widened my eyes.

This is a wild, weird coincidence.

"Where can I find Ninjago City?" Tamara blurted.

"Ooh, five hundred miles from here!" She squeaked mildly, like five hundred miles was no big deal. "My son works there, so I know."

Five hundred miles.

Tamara's heart felt like it just ripped itself into pieces and threw it into the trash can as her mouth unexpectedly gaped open. "Um, did you say five hundred miles?" She whispered, scraping up bits of hope.

"Yes! You expect something that lives so far away from that city to be advanced?" The woman answered, looking up again.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

This is so not the place I remember go around.

Thinking quickly, Tamara showed up another question card.

"Do you know the fastest transportation to get there?"

"Ah? If you're lucky, a taxi might stream by at the bustop, or you'll have to walk there most of the time for the villagers." The woman pointed out. "Go north for two hundred miles, then you see a petrol station, you can ask for a hitchhike."

"I don't wanna walk for two hundred miles!" The young girl exclaimed.

"Then pray for luckiness." She grunted, and turned away.

Before Tamara could respond, a cry broke the silence, sending chills of shock and fear into everyone of them. Everyone turned, or jerked their heads, the eyes of them widened to a degree their fear and despair looked so exposed. Although it meant nothing to Tamara, something told her that she should be afraid too.

**"SERPENTINE!"**

* * *

Looks like she doesn't need a ride anymore.

* * *

**Well that was ridiculously fictitious.**

**The end, thank you for reading, have a nice night/day/afternoon/evening/idunnoCritique please! :D**


	4. Situations

**I'm the worst author in the world I write so badly for this story **

**Aaaaaah ;-; but if you're still supporting on I luve you guys and credits to Kayla for helping me in the first section thank you so much :D **

* * *

_Many, many years ago, some believed in a topic among mythologies called parallel universe. For once, this mythology is true, yet not in the light of evidence. _

_Yet how do we get the ability to arrive there? _

**_Junctions. _**

_How do I put this together...hm...? _

_There are two of the junctions that looked exactly the same. For example, take a cave for a junction. Both of the caves are each placed in different dimensions, but have the exact same little dent, every bump and curve and drop of water falling from underground waterfalls. Not even the facts of science are affecting the looks. _

_And possess the access to each universe. Yes, only a little spark of magic, you will be transported to a unknown dimension wildly beyond your bounds of imagination. _

_Only a little bit of magic._

_A little bit._

* * *

**_30 minutes ago_**

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. _

_Chri-SQAWK! _

"Ugh, stupid birds." Cole streaked a forceful blow on the trunk where the chorus of birds sang. Immediate reaction of noisy flapping and sqawks came, before not a dot of black was in the sky.

Jay grinned, and started making a series of a attempt in mimicking the birds. The results came out rather similar to the last screams of a chicken slaughter than the peaceful chorus of birds. The ninja of fire laughed, nudging the ninja of lightning a little bit to the left, causing crippled leaves of green, yellow and red to scatter gently.

Cole gave a death look and a growl. "Not funny, guys."

Zane watched wistfully with a mild smile as a black figure through the thin canopy layer of leaves swooped down and landed gracefully on his shoulders. Orange beak preening body carefully. Zane stroked the metallic bird slowly and his smile grew broader.

Kai have another heave of his share of load. "What's Sensei up with this tea bags now?" He groaned.

Jay shrugged. "Well... you can't start a party with tea bags... or train with tea bags..."

"Perhaps he will teach us how to drink tea?" Zane blankly suggested.

"And then teach us to grow a beard? I don't think so." Cole mumbled. "This tea bags are from Mystake, guys. I'm not gonna risk my life and drink it. Not a chance I'll grow small again, or maybe even grow eight legs, or go back to when I was a baby."

"Yeah, there's a point." Jay sighed. "but what Zane said was a little funny before Cole broke it."

A bland stare from the ninja of ice.

"What do you think they can do?" Kai looked at his sack.

Cole's face morphed into a face of deep thought. "I remember the tea's name is kismet tea."

"Kismet tea? Wow, fanceh." Jay joked. "What, when you drink the tea, you kiss someone before you meet them?"

"Um, no." Kai frowned. "I don't even think sensei would even think twice on rejecting that kind of tea."

They walked through minutes of silence, only the voice of Mother Nature reminding them where they are.

Little, innocent animals strolled through the rocky barriers, unknown of what death awaits them under the mercy of a beast.

Sunlight remained strong and bright.

Leaves rustled along with the wind, like a stick gliding down a xylophone.

The whooshing of stream water along the soil patch was driving and strong, yet the sound faint.

Buttress roots stabbed the ground firmly, spreading their thick ropes everywhere.

"When will this end?" Jay whined. "I never knew tea bags were _that _heavy."

"I sense we will reach soon." Zane closed his eyes. "I can hear the Bounty's fire roaring not far away."

Kai and Cole exchanged puzzled looks.

"Hear anything?"

"No..." A shrug.

"Sometimes I want to be a nindroid- Ow!"

Kai looked up and saw a branch with small sharp branches towering him like a giant spider. "Argh!" He growled, and tore the branch off, tossing it to the ground.

**No one noticed a faint sound of a sack letting a small hole as the sharp branches streaked through.**

The sound of tea powder falling was so faint it was nowhere louder than the drop of a pin.

"Why did you do that?" Cole said in a small hint of horror.

"For the convenience of other people." The Ninja of Fire grumbled, and continued walking, silently followed by the three other ninjas.

* * *

Slowly, the tea powder fluttered down like shreds of papers, heading to the ground.

Once it made contact with the fertile soil...

**Pssrkst. **

* * *

Instead of a hug, the Samurai had a wild, bewildered mask on her face when they finally came back to the Dojo and unloaded their sacks of tea bags.

"I've checked Jay's control room. There's a distress call from our home, Kai! Something- a horde- is closing in there!" Nya exclaimed, shaking her brother violently.

That words slapped the Ninja of Fire's face in a heavy blow.

The words hit the ninja of fire like a slap, shading his mind blank for a moment. "You serious?" he asked consciously at the sudden turn of the events.

Panic traced across her face like lightning, impact heavy and broken. Kai's heart suddenly slammed down from his body by the motive of a heavy weight.

"Wait... it's being attacked?" Kai's voice slowly faltered, like hope being rubbed with despair.

"Home? What are you talking about, this is our home!" Jay laughed, placing his hands to his hips.

"No, home, our home! **Ignacia**!" Nya exclaimed. Kai steeled his fierce face, and unsheathed his elemental sword. Instantly sparks of flames burst out from his blade, and he pulled his hood on, determination flashed dangerously in his eyes.

"Bring us there, now." He growled gravely, and he ran to the Control Room, followed by the other three.

Nya immediately slammed a red, attention seeking button, and instantly the wide screen presented in front of them flipped soundlessly.

_Flick. _

A sonar map appeared pixel by pixel in supersonic speed, and soon there was a clear view of Ignacia.

A whole group of red was inching to the spot, and every small movement, Kai's heart dropped. Without even hesitating, he disappeared.

Jay noticed.

"Good old Kai." He mumbled sarcastically, and pulled on his hood too, before flicking off like a wisp of electricity.

Nya frowned, the familiar crave for action growing again on her heart like a plant. She had learned to defy her Samurai self just for her brother, but the duty still urges her.

"Good old loneliness." She said bitterly, shielding her thoughts with a sad smile.

* * *

_Leap. _

_Flip. _

_Toss. _

_Run. _

The red ninja's movements, swift and honed with the stealth of a ninja, leaped from roof to roof slickly. The old day provided only so little light for his sight, but what bothers the ninja was only his safety of his father's birthplace.

Three dots of blue, white and black followed him, slowly, not in Kai's thoughts until they emerged from behind him.

Grinning of the help he received, the Ninja of Fire builded his speed, and soon they were at the borders of Ninjago City.

* * *

I darted my eyes everywhere.

Breaths were rapidly registered,

breaths were rapidly exhaled.

Everyone was running away.

Yet I couldn't.

Why?

Why?

I stood frozen for a while, my mind trying to find whatever that 'Serpentine' meant, before 'Serpentine' came.

They walked in heavy yet steady steps, massive heads, graceful curves from the tip of the head to the tip of the... tail.

Vertical slits of a few snakes were piercing, hungry for brute killing. White and red, Green and black, Blue and yellow, Black and orange. All these combination of scales glittered and shined under the dim evening sun, like spots of jewels.

One, mostly spotted on blue scaled, carried hypnotizing red eyes, hauntingly luring my soul into them, but I managed to push them out.

Flicking out of their fanged jaws, was forks of red tongue.

But what that made my hair all stand and loose my nerves was the weapons they were armed, shining spears, polished swords, deadly daggers. They weren't plastic ones they see in toy shops, they were all real.

At least, that was what my mind was screaming at me.

It was a complete army of weird either costumed or genetically modified men smashing down fields of hard work and houses. I've never seen things in such size being whooped up and destroyed, and I was convinced I wouldn't go frenzy at reality when I see things like this.

I was wrong.

My breathing process became impossible to undergo, and iciness layered my whole body, my heart felt like a dying fish.

Wether they are real 'Serpentine' or just a gang name 'Serpentine', I don't wanna know until I'm safe.

I turned back, knowing that I was the only one left in the field. If my muscles won't let go now, I would be cornered up to the cliff and chopped up when one of them would notice me. Seriously. Actually having my life at risk.

It was mind wiping.

But as I headed towards safety, I heard a sob.

**"LET ME GO!" **

I couldn't believe I can actually hear anything at this time, but I still believed the sound as real.

I turned as fast as I could.

A woman stood in the middle of a paddy field, her hands flinging her bamboo stick wildly around her, barely defending her from the troop of 'Serpentine' closing in. In her hands, protected fiercely by her, was a young, helpless child who was holding back tears.

The reptilian man clinked their weapons together fiercely, the sharp curve on their lips looked like a terrifying grin

Instantly the fear inside me faded by half, one feeling that made me freeze again.

Like duster rubbing off chalk in a powerful motion.

I can feel the Serpentine looking around besides the woman in front of them and the chance of me getting spotted rising dangerously. But something stopped me, like a swift punch on the chest.

The sudden urge of what I wanted to do was almost crazy instantly.

It was hero-like, like what every hero or heroine will do at the time of accident.

It wasn't my type.

**I'm a wimp. Total wimp.**

I wouldn't do it, leave even thinking about it.

Yet here it is, popping up in my mind.

But I still did it anyways.

So I turned back,

**And ran at the Serpentine. **

I didn't need to care about muscle freezing anyways. My stupid spirit was cheering me on to my death, but at least that provided a few seconds before the child's life end.

* * *

**SPOILER: THERE WILL BE NO TRANSFORMATION WHATSOEVER OR WHATEVER CRAP IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE SO OKAY GOOD NIGHT/MORNING *dies***

**I feel so bad for le readers why am I so bad why *cries***


	5. Two Worlds

**This is just a slight idea of what happened after she went into NInjago. *nervous laughter plays* Well I'm probably- PROBABLY gonna start a story here too so screw it, if you hate two in one then I'm sorry. C: I'm just that bad.**

***slumps* 987 words... ;-; why... *dies* **

* * *

The boy with onyx hair stared down at his meal.

He grimaced.

The moment of helping the freak of the populars replayed and replayed in his mind, to his irritation.

His fingers crawled around his glass of milk, and squeezed it tight as if he was gonna break it.

His friends wouldn't like it if they hear how he got her out before they can carry on to phase 2.

Not. One. Bit.

Mr Moore had told him off hardly in the evening after band practice about the semi-vandalized ICT lab. Somehow he didn't spit the blood of blame on Tamara.

He bit his lip hard, but not hard enough to let blood out. What is wrong with him? Why did he help her?

The fan with delicately carved gold edges rotated silently on top of the mahogany table in front of him. He looked around his lonely surroundings. Ma went out for work as usual at her Internationally successful company, the Stoner company. Left him out again.

_What's the use of being rich when you're not happy?_

That quote rang in his mind a billion times ever since he exited his first visit from his psychological doctor's room when he was five. He stabbed his meat with his fork and shoved it into his mouth, chewing veraciously as he thought of all the misery churning in his head.

Finally he finished up his dinner and a thought raised to his mind.

His butler, Richards, came to take his plate, and as the elder took a few steps back quietly. "What favor can I be in, Master Antaeus?" He bowed.

"You're free to go." Antaeus said quietly. "I'll be visiting a _friend_."

* * *

The sound of Antaeus's Copic pen scribbling away Tamara's house address was the only sound that amused his friend. Oephas let a grin lace his lips as his friend finished copying the address and handed the pen back to him. "So what cha gonna do with that mud girl?" He grinned, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Maybe give her a lil nasty surprise." He expertly lied, and Oephas laughed. "Okay, okay. Catch cha later, dude." Antaeus waved his goodbye to his friend, before jogging quietly to Le Natura Apartments.

When he arrived there, it was not as what he think of.

Instead of a quiet, run down apartment, the building was swarmed with police, detectives and some men in business suits taking down notes. Antaeus hopped over some police car porches and arrived at the block where the note had directed him to go. There had most of the annoying police checking him and running down notes on their notepads and iPhones, before they granted him access.

He growled, irritation sparking into his mood. Then he reached the level, 23, and that's where he saw crisis.

"We are here to see a mysterious disappearance of Tamara Shayde, age 16, who had ran into the woods nearby Le Natura Apartments to chase her brother back, Robin Shayde. His brother returned, but Tamara Shayde remains unpresent in the situation. We had rummaged through the woods, and there is still no sign of her. The belief of her going through the woods is invalid, for none of the people who lives across the forest had spotted sight of her.

Where have this girl went?" The reporter said gravely.

Antaeus stood motionless in front of the mess, his mind exploding with curiosity.

* * *

_Tamara's POV_

_Have you ever experienced that awful feeling of your consciousness slipping away but your courage doesn't want to? Like your heart lost it's platform and clinging desperately to a rope, as if for life? _

_I felt it. _

I lashed a steady kick at the nearby serpentine, feeling its dry, smooth scales on my leg for a millisecond before the snake moved abruptly back like I only pushed him/it.

Suddenly all my bones went soft and fragile, followed by my muscles.

I looked around me stammering, the daring parts failed and the fear returning. Like ink into water.

The woman beside me, wide eyed and carrying the precious child's life. Her eyes were full of hope, as if I can beat off all the serpentine and become the Wonder Girl of the village.

She's totally wrong.

I screamed, and shoved her away with the child. "GO!" I screamed. "GO!"

My body pulled myself down, but courage, bleak courage kept me strong. I watched as the woman stumbled forward, with the child. 'Serpentine's went to get them, but I maanged to pull myself forward, and raised my hands.

"DON'T TAKE THEM! NO!" I screamed. My heartbeat was so fast it felt like a leak occurred. "TAKE ME! TAKE MEEEEE!"

**Yeah, I know. Stupid. **

One of them looked at one another, and snorted. I felt like collapsing and just wish they won't eat or take me to some fortress.

At least my heart slowed a little.

"Sssssssssoo?" One of them said as a blue scaled 'snake' with hypnotizing red eyes advanced.

The stretch on the 'S' freaked my goosebumps out. Literally.

"We will keep her." The blue guy talked in the same reptile like accent as the random 'snake' did. "She is perfect for our mission. Those two are too bony, too old and too...whiny." He/it crossed his/its scaly arms.

M-m-mission? What mission?

"You're lucky we let them go." One of the orange spotted ones pushed me with a heavy force on the stomach, making me grunt.

I was too scared to say anything.


End file.
